Did you see it?
by gezzy
Summary: This is just a quick oneshot that popped into my head and I just had to write it! It is basically fluffy! It is also a Booth and Brennan pairing! Please Read and Review!


This si just a quick one-shot that came into my head and I wanted to post it and I do apologise if it is slightly not the way that this would work!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or anything to do with it.

Enjoy!!!

Please Read and review honestly.

----------------

It was another normal day in the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab.

The team had been working to identify the cause of death from several injuries on a body of a male that Booth was investigating.

The team spent the day working around the body taking pictures and samples.

Hodgins worked on samples taken from the body, apart from doing his usual 'conspiracy theory' explanations and accusations.

Zach worked away on other bone samples taken from the body, occasionally stopping to point inaccuracies and problems out in Hodgin's theories, which slightly annoyed him.

Temperance and Angela spent time together whilst Temperance was working on pictures and x-rays of the bones, and Angela on computer simulations, both occasionally stopping to ask each other questions and generally chat whilst working, helping prove the theory on women multi-tasking better than men.

Angela, as always had a comment or two to make on the Bones and Booth situation, which wound up Temperance slightly, as ever. It appeared that Angela enjoyed this process and she wondered if deep down temperance did not mind it either and would ever confess her feelings for Booth.

----------------

Later in the day the tests that Temperance and Hodgins had being doing had proved inconclusive, and Temperance was going through all the information again at her desk when Angela stuck her head around the door and made a remark.

"Your favourite guy in standard FBI Issue body armour is here sweetie!" Angela told her laughing.

"Ange," Temperance started, about to say something about the comment but realized Angela was gone and another face had appeared in her doorway.

"Hey Bones!" said a cheery faced Booth whilst walking into her office.

"Don't call me," she started.

"Bones," he finished laughing at her and her opened-mouthed mid-sentence expression.

"Booth!" she said.

"What do we have, Bones?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Well," she started, "We ran some analysis tests, but there were no clear results from those, so they were in…" she started.

"Inconclusive," he finished her off again.

"Yes Booth, inconclusive," she said.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked her.

"We are going to run some more," she started.

"Different tests," he finished her once again.

"Stop that Booth, seriously," she said in her reasonably firm tone.

"OK, sorry Bones," he said, laughing somewhat.

"We will get the tests started and I will have the results of those for you, probably…" she started.

"In the morning," he finished her off once again, and watched as this seemed to quite annoy her.

"Booth, do you know how annoying that is?" she asked him in that firm tone again.

"OK, sorry again Bones," he started smiling slightly and with a little bit of laughter, "Chill, and please relax," he said

"Don't call me," she started again.

"Bones," he finished, in somewhat full laughing mode, until he saw her face.

"Booth," she snapped a bit, standing up from her desk, "Do you know how annoying that is?" she asked him.

He tried to answer her whilst stifling a laugh, but failed.

"You make me so, so…" she started shouting at him.

"Angry?" he added in questioningly.

"Yes," she barked back at him, "What was so funny about doing that?" she barked at him.

"It is just that you are quite predictable Bones, you can sometimes quite easily see what is coming next," he said flashing her charm smile and heading out the door, before she went any further.

She let him leave, and sat back sown at her desk again, but then got back up a few seconds later and went out the door.

She walked quite quickly down the corridor just outside of her office and stopped near him.

"Booth," she called on him, quite calmly.

He walked back slightly towards her and stopped just in front of where she was now standing.

"What Bones, was there something else?" he asked with his a usual charm smile.

She stepped forwards towards him, put her arms up around his neck and kissed him.

Sliding her arms down to rest behind his waist, and watching the charm smile on his face, she could not help but comment.

"Did you see that one coming then Booth?" she asked smiling back at him.


End file.
